Investigations will be carried out to purify human liver sialyltransferase(s) by affinity chromatography. The purified sialyltransferase(s) will be characterized kinetically with respect to several glycoprotein acceptor substrates and the donor substrate cytidine monophosphate-N-acetyl-neuraminic acid. Further studies will be done on sialyltransferase activity, sialic acid levels and characterizing the increased amounts of sialoglycoconjugates in neoplastic human liver. Human liver alpha-L-fucosidase, a sialoglycoprotein, will be studied further with respect to the kinetic properties of its separated isoenzymes and with regard to its alteration in cystic fibrosis liver and other pathological human tissues.